Compensation
by Timey-Wimey-Consultant
Summary: Swoncest. Swag-ler/One-ler. Tumblr pairing Trusting a cannibal to give you a blow job is the ultimate form of trust.


**For my kinkmesis (fujikawaii10346) who wanted One giving Swag a blowjob~ **

**One-ler belongs to owl-ler on tumblr **

**Swag-ler belongs to whoever the amazing mod is**

* * *

Two times a week, or eight times a month Swag, would further neglect his duties of the day, sneak out of his lurkim, and make the trek to the part of the valley where the sun never came out, grickle grass grew in abundance, and crows were the only living thing within miles except for one person. The cannibalistic and slightly insane One-ler.

Yes, Swag would visit the other Once-ler who he considered his friend and they would (or Swag would) play super smash brothers much to One-ler's silent complaints, or they would sit down at the rickety table in the kitchen and enjoy (One-ler would enjoy that is) a homemade stew made from various meats.

Other times things would ensue between the two that would leave Swag's mother shaking her head in shame and disgust. That time was now.

One-ler pinned his younger counterpart against the wall of his bedroom roughly, once again dirtying the pristine green suit with bloodied gloved fingers.

"More money down the drain. I should just start coming to your house naked drippy lips."

"Be my guest just know you wouldn't be going home."

Swag-ler's response was forgotten as a he took a sharp intake of breath. Lips began sucking harshly at his neck leaving stinging red marks. One-ler could feel Swags pulse quicken under his touch, both from excitement and fear that he could kill him at any moment.

"Hurry it up, time is money after all."

The older scowled at the man in front of him yellow eyes flashing dangerously for a second

"You know what fine, lets hurry this up shall we?"

One-ler began palming Swag-ler's erection his gasps turning into moans as his pants began to get painfully tight.

"I swear to god if you make me ruin these pants."

"You would think I would be able to block you out after a couple times of this but, my god, you're just as annoying as ever."

One-ler began undoing Swag's belt and pants button, the clothing piece dropping around the youngers legs. He expected to be flipped around, prepared, and fucked mercilessly (not that he minded) but, instead Swag saw the black mass of hair move downward till he was on his knees.

One-ler hooked a gloved finger in Swags dollar sign printed boxers about to tug them down freeing his erection but, was stopped as a hand grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked upwards

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm about to give you a pedicure." One-ler answered sarcastically debating on whether he should just abort this whole mission and kick Swag out.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Now if you would so kindly remove your hand from my hair I can continue."

"Am I really about to let a cannibal suck me off?"

"I don't know, are you?" The two men stared at each other for a moment Swag's own blue eyes searching One-ler's yellow ones for any signs of foul play in the works. Swag shakily sighed removing his hands from his hair, laying them flat against the wall behind him trying to hide his shaking.

"I... I trust you drippy lips but, I swear to god if you nick me you're so dead."

One-ler chuckled darkly as he tugged the boxers downward. Swag gasped as the cold air caressed his erection. The cold air was replaced as One-ler's breath ghosted along his length, his mouth salivating at the site, the vain that ran under it pulsing with the blood he wanted, all he had to do- No. One-ler shook the thoughts from his head swallowing the saliva that had pooled in his mouth and began dribbling down his chin.

He took a deep breath before taking the head in his mouth, swirling and lapping at the pre-cum earning a moan from the man above him. He felt Swag's hand lace through his hair and he came up with a pop.

"If you even attempt to face fuck me I'll attempt not to spare your dick."

"Who's the one talking to much now drippy lips."'

"Just a fair warning princess."

Now it was time to get down to business. One-ler ran his tongue along the vein on the underside all the way to the tip before taking it in his mouth once again. The hand in his hair tightened as a breathy curse came from Swag.

Swag observed the cannibal's head bob up and down as he took more and more of his dick into his mouth. He could feel every flick of his tongue and every swallow, causing him to freely let out mewls of pleasure. It driving him closer and closer to the edge.

The older man went through the routine in his head repeating the actions. He came up to the tip sucking and licking the slit before puffing his cheeks and sliding downward till Swag-ler's length was at the back of his throat threatening to gag him, before he could let the uncomfortable feeling get to him he came back up swirling his tongue around his dick.

One-ler could feel a shutter run through his partners body as he neared closer to the edge. He looked up at Swag his head tilted back in ecstasy gasps and moans coming out of his slightly ajar mouth. One-ler sped up his pace supporting the younger's hips with one hand and massaging Swag's balls with the other. Just as he took in the length as far as he could Swag came slurring One-ler's name. One-ler gagged as the hot substance filled his mouth and slid down his throat. He continued sucking until the hand in his hair loosened and dropped to the wall behind. He licked the remaining cum from the corner of his mouth and swallowed not moving from his position.

"Wow drippy lips... You're really... way to good at that." Swag gasped running a hand through his hair. But, One-ler didn't answer he continued kneeling in his position, before Swag could react he had his arms pinned on one side of him and his hips pinned against the wall once again.

"S-stop it drippy lips! Play times over."

The cannibal didn't answer as he licked along the green suited mans side teeth grazing across the delicate skin.

'One bite wouldn't hurt.' He thought as he bit into the flesh, blood poured from the wound dripping down One-ler's chin and staining his suit a darker shade, the sweet taste running down his throat.

A strangled scream of pain came from Swag as the razor sharp teeth pierced his side. He tried jerking away but it just made the hands on his tighten painfully, claws digging into his skin, a small grunt of pleasure coming from the man below him.

One-ler licked the wound before stemming the bleeding with his hand, a pained gurgle coming from the man above him. He stood up looking Swag in the eyes smugly.

"F-fuck... You."

"Compensation Swag, compensation."


End file.
